


For the Greater Good

by ARTs_Ninja_Pal



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Child Soliders, Death Eaters, Half Blood Prince compliant, I would like to think Albus thought about what he was doing during his last few days, The greater good, Tragedy, Warrior - Freeform, for the greater good, greater good, it wouldn't make him seem as cruel, soliders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTs_Ninja_Pal/pseuds/ARTs_Ninja_Pal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his last few days, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore contemplates his choices made for the Greater Good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Greater Good

Alas I question in my time of dying whether the choices I made were for the best.

For the _Greater Good._  

Always for the _Greater Good_.  I told them. Multiple times.

My boys. 

Severus, so young, turning to those of the dark arts. To be accepted, to be comforted is all what a child wants, all a child needs. To be loved. Of course I knew what was happening in his home life; Poppy had come to me every year with his case; with all the cases. Had I reached out to him more, he could have to come to our side long before Toms’ wand touched his wrist. 

Marking him. 

I had hoped young Lily Evans would forgive their lost friendship after that small argument. But alas she would not do so. 

And Harry, young Harry. Born in troubled times, to parents who loved him so much. Too much. And a young solider was born, and to be tested; to live with his muggle Aunt and her family. I detest to call my boy that, a child solider but alas that is what he was born to be. 

A solider. A warrior. A hero of the light. 

Dead men walking.

Both my boys. 

I care for them, yes. Perhaps too much. To some, too little. 

I do what I have to do for the later outcome. 

For the future.

For the _Greater Good._

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 2017 edit: so I may have completely forgotten that this even existed. this was written in 2011/2012 and published up on ff.net which was then later put up on ao3 in 2014. 
> 
> A lot of things have changed since then and honestly? I kinda don’t really agree with this anymore, but I kinda do? Idk It could just be the way I’ve written it? My style has changed a lot despite not actually publishing anything in years, but I do write on occasion. Idk, anyway I’m keeping it up ‘cause I want a record of my writing style tbh and my brain is interpreting reviews in two different ways and so I legit have no clue if their mean to be agreeing with the fic or hating on it/me? either way it’s reminded me that this fic exists.
> 
> So if you like/loath it let me know by leaving a review, kudos etc etc. 
> 
> NINJA


End file.
